Time
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: Dibalik ketidakpedulian dan sikap acuh seorang Izaki Shun, ia memiliki nurani yang sering bergejolak saat berurusan dengan pemimpin Suzuran, Genji Takiya. Cara apa yang akan Izaki tempuh untuk menentramkan hatinya? Warning: OOC, abal, misstypo, Alternatife Universe, sho-ai, dan teman-teman. Oneshoot. IzakixGenji fic XD


**Crows Zero (c) Hiroshi Takahashi**

**Time (c) Radar Neptunus**

**Warning: OOC, abal, misstypo, Alternatife Universe, sho-ai, dan teman-teman.**

**Pairing: IzakixGenji**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Dibalik ketidakpedulian dan sikap acuh seorang Izaki Shun, ia memiliki nurani yang sering bergejolak saat berurusan dengan pemimpin Suzuran, Genji Takiya. Cara apa yang akan Izaki tempuh untuk menentramkan hatinya?**

**Don't like? Don't read XP**

Hawa dingin menerpa sekujur tubuh pria pirang yang sibuk memandangi langit di pelabuhan. Mungkin saat ini sudah masuk musim dingin, tapi tak digubris olehnya. Izaki, nama pria pirang itu mendengus sebal. Kenapa dari tadi yang ditunggu tak muncul? Batin Izaki mulai bergulat antara khawatir, bingung, dan gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Masih di posisi yang sama, berbaring di tangga pelabuhan, menanti seseorang. Izaki mulai parno. Selama ini, Genji bukanlah orang yang tidak tepat waktu seperti tokoh anime bernama Kakashi Hatake. Salahkan perasaannya yang lemah pada Genji.

Karena Izaki mulai tak sabar, ia menyusul Genji ke Suzuran. Di sepanjang jalan, Izaki melihat gerombolan muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran. Pikiran Izaki langsung melayang ke wajah manis Genji. Hei, apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh laki-laki secuek Izaki? Ingin rasanya ia menghantamkan kepala konyolnya ke tiang listrik berkarat yang baru saja ia lewati.

Sambil terus mengutuki pikiran 'kotor'nya, Izaki berjalan semakin dekat dengan Suzuran, sekolah tercintanya. Tapi dari lapangan bawah, Izaki melihat sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi sedang di atap Suzuran bersama Tokio.

'_Apa yang dilakukan Genji dengan Tokio?'_ batin Izaki syok.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Izaki berlari menaiki bangunan-bangunan tua Suzuran untuk mencapai atap dengan lebih cepat. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Genji.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi padaku!" bentak Genji.

"Hei, tenang. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku yakin Tamao akan bertanggungjawab," balas Tokio mencoba menenangkan Genji. Tangan Tokio yang semula hendak merangkul Genji, ditepisnya.

"Lihat, bahkan kau lebih membela Serizawa yang jelas-jelas bersalah. Apa maksudnya ini?" tuding Genji tak sabaran.

"Kau tahu sendiri Tamao itu seperti apa. Sudah, aku yang akan bertanggungjawab," kata Tokio menentramkan hati Genji yang nampaknya sangat kalut.

Sedangkan orang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya mematung. Jadi selama ini Genji bersama dengan Serizawa? Dan Tokio akan bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan Serizawa? Tidak, tidak. Ini terlalu gila untuk dipikirkan orang seperti Izaki.

"Tapi dia yang menyebabkan ini terjadi. Aku tak ingin membebanimu. Kita kan sudah lama..." kata Genji. Izaki tak mendengar lanjutan perkataan Genji karena ia sudah terlanjur terluka.

Izaki berlari kencang meninggalkan Genji dan Tokio. Ia tak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. Ia telah sakit hati sebelum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia kalah sebelum berperang. Dan ia membencinya. Membenci dirinya sendiri.

**Keesokan hari**

Genji melangkah santai di koridor tua sekolahnya. Hari ini moodnya sedang bagus. Tapi Genji merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Biasanya Izaki sudah menunggu di gerbang Suzuran dengan pandangan meremehkannya. Ia merindukan tatapan itu.

'_Kusso! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Baka yarou!' _batin Genji sampai memukul loker salah satu murid yang tidak dikenalnya.

Genji melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat perkunpulan GPS. Di sana ada Makise, Manabu, Takeshi, dan anggotanya yang lain. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kemana gerangan pemuda pirang yang sering mengganggu tidur malamnya?

"Ohayou, Takiya-kun," sapa Si Kembar, Takeshi dan Manabu riang.

"Ne, ohayou," balas Genji agak tak peduli. Matanya yang liar dan dapat membius semua wanita mengerling kasar ke segala arah.

'_Mana Izaki?' _batin Genji kalut. Matanya terbiasa melihat helaian pirang di setiap awal rutinitasnya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Genji?" tanya Makise dengan alis berkerut. Ia menyadari Genji menatap liar sekitarnya.

"Mana Izaki?" tanya Genji tanpa ba-bi-bu. Makise tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Hmmm, ada apa denganmu dan Izaki?" tanya Makise menggoda.

"T-tidak ada. Aku hanya tak melihatnya hari ini," jawab Genji gelagapan dan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Hm? Hari ini? Ini masih pagi. Apa Takiya-kun terbiasa melihat Izaki sampai mencari seperti itu?" tanya Manabu polos, tapi menyeringai dalam hati. Sebenarnya seluruh anggota GPS tahu kalau Izaki dan Genji 'dekat'. Jadi mereka sering menggoda Genji dan Izaki, tetapi selalu dibantah keduanya dengan rona merah di pipi masing-masing.

"Eh?". Genji yang ditanya hanya melongo kaget. Apa benar ia sudah terbiasa dengan sosok Izaki disekitarnya?

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Takeshi dengan seringai menggoda. Takeshi mengerlingkan mata ke arah Manabu dan Makise sambil mengangkat satu jempolnya.

'_Sukses!' _batin ketiga teman seperjuangan Genji.

"Baka! Mana pernah aku berpikir seperti itu!" bantah Genji sengit. Rona merah masih setia singgah di pipinya.

"Sudah, itu tak penting. Lebih baik kau cari Izaki sekarang," kata Makise memutus perseteruan antara Genji-Manabu-Takeshi.

"Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu," kata Genji yang berbalik dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Semoga berhasil, Takiya-kun! Ganbatte!" teriak Si Kembar lantang. Reflek, Genji menoleh dan mengepalkan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Setelah Genji tak nampak di pelupuk mata semua anggota GPS, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka telah sukses mengerjai pemimpin mereka, karena sebenarnya Izaki bersembunyi di balik tumpukan loker. Ini semua adalah rencana GPS dan Izaki untuk mengerjai Genji. Izaki hanya tersenyum geli setelah mengetahui ekspresi lucu Genji saat digoda dan ketika kebingungan mencarinya.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Izaki ditengah gemuruh tawa anggota GPS.

"Tidak apa kawan. Bukankah kau ingin tahu, seberapa berharganya kau untuk Genji?" tanya Makise sambil menahan tawanya.

"Oke, kali ini aku akan mengikuti rencana sinting kalian," kata Izaki diiringi seringai mautnya.

"Berjuanglah Izaki! Kami selalu mendukung yang terbaik untukmu dan Takiya-kun," seru Takeshi menyemangati Izaki.

"Yosh, optimislah!" ucap Manabu sambil merangkul Izaki.

Izaki tersenyum kecil membayangkan akhir hari ini. Semua anggota GPS pun mulai memulai aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yang berlatih renang, bermain baseball, bermain catur, bahkan ada yang membaca komik dewasa. Dasar anak SMA.

**Sore harinya..**

Matahari mulai bertransformasi menjadi oranye. Burung camar yang selesai berburu makanan di pelabuhan kembali ke sarangnya. Semua siswa Suzuran terlihat berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Ada yang sendiri, berdua saja, bahkan ada juga yang bergerombol. Tapi pemimpin Suzuran masih bercokol di atap sekolah. Genji meneliti satu persatu wajah siswa Suzuran yang keluar dari gerbang. Tapi sampai menjelang malam, ia tak dapat menemukan sosok yang dicari.

"Hei, Izaki! Aku muak bermain petak umpet denganmu! Cepat perlihatkan wajah bodohmu itu!" seru Genji, entah pada siapa. Alhasil tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"BAKA YAROU! DI MANA KAU IZAKI SHUN!?" teriak Genji emosi. Mukanya merah padam. Matanya memanas. Saat itu juga, Genji ingin menangis. Pemimpin Suzuran yang arogan dan sangat peduli pada kekuatan, akhirnya menangis karena rindu. Ironis.

Genji menatap sendu ke arah langit yang gelap. Hanya ada satu bintang yang ia lihat saat itu. Genji langsung menunduk dan menyeka air mata yang meleleh di pipnya. Hanya sehari tanpa Izaki saja bisa membuatnya gila seperti ini. Awas saja jika ia bertemu Izaki besok.

'_Akan kuhajar dia!'_ batin Genji sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Dengan langkah lunglai karena seharian tidak makan apapun, Genji menuruni sekolahnya dan berjalan pulang. Ia sangat lelah karena mencari Izaki dari tempat yang sering ia singgahi, hingga ke pelosok kota. Salahkan rasa rindunya yang menyuruhnya mencari Izaki. Selama berjalan, Genji merasa ia diikuti oleh seseorang. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, bukan karena takut. Tapi karena hatinya sedang galau, jadi ia tak mau membunuh orang _–karena ia emosi._

Sesampainya di rumah, Genji langsung menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Kamar dengan gaya minimalis dan bercat putih itu hanya diisi lemari pakaian, kasur ukuran _king size_, dan meja belajar yang berisi tumpukan komik-komik kesukaannya. Genji langsung merebahkan diri dengan kasar ke atas kasur. Ia langsung memejamkan mata, tapi getar dari handphone membuatnya terganggu.

'_Kusso, siapa lagi yang berani menggangguku?' _batin Genji kesal. Ia langsung menyambar handphone touchscreen-nya dan membuka inbox.

**Buka jendela kamarmu.**

**SEKARANG**

**From: Izaki-kun**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Genji yang nyawanya belum berkumpul sepenuhnya langsung membuka jendela kamar. Tiba-tiba ada siluet orang melompat dari pohon dan memasuki jendela _–sekaligus kamarnya. _Detik itu juga, tubuh Genji menegang dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Ia syok. Izaki dengan lancang memasuki kamarnya.

"Hei," sapa Izaki. Tatapannya melembut. Genji seketika sadar akan kehadiran Izaki langsung gembira, kaget, bercampur jengkel.

"Hei apanya! Dari mana saja kau seharian ini, hah!?" bentak Genji dengan suara tinggi. Izaki hanya mengulum senyum, manis sekali.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baka," kata Izaki sambil mengelus pundak Genji yang langsung ditepis pemiliknya.

"Dengarkan apanya! Kau membuatku khawatir!" kata Genji sengit. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya, hendak memukul Izaki. Dengan sigap, Izaki menggenggam kepalan tangan Genji. Genji langsung melemas dan terduduk di pinggir kasur.

"Izaki sialan! Berhenti bermain denganku!" bentak Genji marah. Izaki tetap diam dan duduk di samping Genji.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati! Dan dari_–_" ceramah Genji terhenti saat melihat ekspresi sendu Izaki.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau memarahiku, padahal kemarin kau sendiri meminta pertanggungjawaban dari Serizawa, dan Tokio menawarkan dirinya untuk bertanggungjawab. Kau harus memikirkan perasaanku saat itu, baka!" balas Izaki yang memotong kalimat Genji. Ia hampir lepas kendali. Genji kembali melongo.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Serizawa kan?" tuduh Izaki dengan nada terluka. Genji sekarang tahu garis besar masalah ini. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi hanya seringai yang ia keluarakan.

"Jawab aku, Genji Takiya!" bentak Izaki sampai mengguncangkan pundak Genji.

"Hahaha!" tawa Genji menggema di bilik kamarnya, diikuti alis Izaki yang naik sebelah.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa?" tanya Genji yang masih tertawa di sela pertanyaannya.

"Aku bodoh karenamu. Puas?" aku Izaki pada Genji. Genji yang tadinya tertawa langsung terdiam. Ia mengambil napas dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Memang benar aku meminta pertanggungjawaban Serizawa, tapi_–_"

"Malah Tokio yang mau bertanggungjawab, begitu?" sambung Izaki cepat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" bantah Genji dan menjitak kepala pirang Izaki. Izaki hanya mengelus kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Serizawa merusak motorku, jadi dia harus ganti rugi. Saat Tokio ingin bertanggungjawab, aku menolak. Mentang-mentang pacarnya, Tokio mau membela Serizawa. Mana aku mau!" seru Genji sambil melirik pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Izaki penasaran.

"Kalau Tokio yang bayar, berarti hutang Serizawa lunas. Artinya, Tokio memperlakukan Serizawa dengan romantis. Aku iri," jawab Genji datar.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Izaki sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn," jawab Genji dingin. Sekarang giliran Izaki yang ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa pemimpin Suzuran berotak udang seperti ini?

"Kau ingin hal yang romantis?" tanya Izaki pelan. Genji tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan memandangi meja belajarnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Izaki dengan seringai jahat. Izaki memeluk Genji. Genji langsung tersentak dan membiarkan Izaki merengkuh tubuhnya. Aroma jeruk menggelitik indra penciumannya. Genji tetap diam.

Genji yang menutup mata saat itu hanya berharap pada Kami-sama agar semuanya tetap seperti ini. Bahkan sampai mereka meninggalkan Suzuran nanti. Mungkin sampai mereka tidak menghirup oksigen lagi. Ia ingin melewati semuanya bersama Izaki. Apapun. Segalanya. Genji berdo'a, semoga setiap Izaki merengkuh tubuhnya, waktu akan berhenti. Membiarkan dia berpikir dunia masih dipenuhi keajaiban.

**Finish dengan tidak elit.**

**Yak, saya kembali publish fic di sela-sela kegiatan sebagai murid kelas 3 yang akan menghadapi ujian ToT**

**Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Saya hanya mengetik apa yang ada di pikiran saya. Salahkan otak saya! *nunjuk kepala***

**Akhir kata,**

**Still mind to review?**


End file.
